From Amongst the Rafters
by Sketcher1994
Summary: "They weren't together, but he just couldn't get their friends to accept that there wasn't anything between him and the Shrimp. He knew she'd forgiven him for the Phantom Lord incident – she'd reassured him of that plenty of times in the years since." (GaLe FanFic, with NaLu and other pairings - my first ever fanfiction, I wrote it for fun but my friend told me I should share it)
1. Chapter 1 (Intro) - A Stalker's Thoughts

**Chapter 1 – A Stalker's Thoughts**

Gajeel sat cross-legged on the rooftop looking down on the street below. He squeezed his arms tighter around the little exceed as he watched the little bluenette wobble as she followed the taller blonde, arms outstretched, along the canal wall. '_Idiot, what does she think's gonna happen if she falls?!_' he thought, unwillingly irritated, not that he'd care what happened to her.

"Watch you don't fall in girls!" the usual men called jovially as they slipped by on their little boat.

Gajeel wasn't sure how he managed to find himself sitting on the rooftop with Lily in his arms, watching the two Fairy Tail mages walking back to the blonde's apartment after a morning at the guild to read the next chapter of the blonde's latest novel that she was writing; he just felt he had to. It wasn't that it was urgent – he just wanted to.

And that's what puzzled him.

He spent almost all his time with her and Lily now, even with the constant teasing of their friends. They weren't together, but he just couldn't get their friends to accept that there wasn't anything between him and the Shrimp. He knew she'd forgiven him for the Phantom Lord incident – she'd reassured him of that plenty of times in the years since. So it wasn't that he felt guilty anymore, or did he? Gajeel sat pondering about his usual conundrum that was his constant urge to protect Shrimp. Even if she was with Bunnygirl.

Which meant Flame Brain wouldn't be far behind.

This was the reason he'd chosen to make himself comfortable on the rooftops instead of following a few yards behind as usual. The last thing he needed was that immature hot-head actually _catching_ him 'following' her. As he glanced back down at the street he realised he'd lost sight of them and decided to shift. He popped the chibi Lily onto his left shoulder and agilely made his way across the rooftops in the direction of Bunnygirl's apartment. He hadn't been in it but he'd followed Shrimp enough times to know where to go.

He froze.

The scent of the other male dragon slayer was between him and his goal. He ducked down and scanned the surrounding rooftops, and then the street below. How the hell could he explain what he was doing there if he was found?! He was sitting contemplating what to do when a chill ran down his spine. A spiky shadow hovered behind him, and he realised Lily was gone. Slowly, barely daring to look at the terror-creating monster behind him, he turned.

"_Why_ are you peeping on Lucy and Levy?!"

A second, much sharper, chill went down his spine. Goosebumps appearing on his skin as all the raven black hairs stood up on his studded, muscular arms. His crimson red eyes crept slowly up Titania's Heaven's Wheel armour. The swords of which were all perfectly aimed at the large iron dragon slayer. He wondered silently if he could deflect them all with his iron dragon scale armoured skin and decided speak _very_ carefully.

"Making sure they got back safely. Master said something earlier about a dark guild in the area." He answered vaguely and rubbed the back of his head nervously, hoping the s-class re-equip mage hadn't been back to the guild yet after finishing her latest mission.

"Oh...fine. I just thought it was strange that you were _stalking_ them instead of walking _with_ them." Erza jibbed with a glint in her eye. She re-equipped into her usual armour and lay down next to the dragon slayer.

Gajeel took the hint and sat back, watching the birds higher up in the sky. Suddenly, he realised Lily was still gone; he looked around him but couldn't see the little black exceed anywhere. As if she had sensed his discomfort, Erza mumbled a simple sound that only Gajeel's excessively excellent ear could have picked up: _'Levy-chan'_. Gajeel smirked at the thought of the little black exceed effortlessly gliding his way in through Bunnygirl's window and into the adequately plump bosom of the petite solid script mage.

Erza noticed the smirk and shifted to knee him in the thigh. He flinched as her knee made contact and looked down at her with a puzzled expression. He looked at her soft scarlet hair lying vibrant and silkily across the rough, grey slate roof tiles. His mind began to drift again, this time back to the picnic Shrimp had suggested a while back. He remembered the sun glittering through the trees and hitting her magnificent blue hair as they lay on the little red blanket – him lying there relaxing on his back with his arms behind his head for a pillow, and her lying propped up on her side by one elbow, head in a book, threatening to bite her small, defenceless nail as the book got more intense, the little black exceed tucked under her left arm drinking the delicious kiwi juice Shrimp had made that morning especially – not that Gajeel had been allowed any. It was all for her adorable little Lily. There were times when he wondered if Lily really was _his_ exceed.

Gajeel sat drifting through his memories of the many hours he'd spent with Shrimp, some would say fondly, but this was Gajeel. Gajeel was a tough, 'no shit-taking' iron dragon slayer – he had no time to think of what that weird feeling was when he thought of her! He was more of a man than that soft sap of a take-over mage, Elfman! The idiot's elder sister was more of a man! Then again, she was engaged to that pompous green-haired rune mage, Freed. Although, since the almost ending of the world, everyone seemed to be opening up to the people they liked – even successfully taking mates!

Cana and Bacchus were a bit unexpected but it did explain why he'd been hanging around the guild hall so much _and_ why Gildarts had had a huge fight with him – destroying half the forest surrounding Magnolia. Gajeel let out a sigh, still disappointed that he'd missed the fight – it must have been fun. He let out his little 'gihe' when he continued onto the latest couple at the guild – not even match-making Mira had seen it coming! She'd even transformed into her Sitri Satan Soul just to punch Bixslow when she'd found out he'd been dating Lisanna. Gajeel glanced at the mage lying next to him, once again wondering who'd win if Titania and the pin-up barmaid actually went head to head in a fight.

Gajeel could feel hunger growing in his stomach and made to move but Erza stopped him. Once again puzzled, he turned to Titania.

"What about the dark guild?" she asked, her voice serious.

"Well, you're here now anyway, and I'm pretty sure Flame Brain is at Bunnygirl's apartment. Lily can come get me if I'm needed." He brushed off her question with an honest, if not _totally_ truthful, answer. Both Erza and Natsu were nearby, and Lily always seemed to know where to find him.

Erza nodded and let him go while making for the direction of Lucy's apartment herself. Gajeel swiftly moved in the direction of the guild, least he be caught again without a good explanation.


	2. Chapter 2 - An Accidental Slip

**AN: Sorry! I hadn't worked out how to do "Author's Notes" hence the lack of them for the 1****st**** chapter! Fairy Tail belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima XD My 1****st**** chapter was pretty much an intro based on the idea that Gajeel is a 'silent' guy which means he probably spends a lot of time in his head :) The 1****st**** chapter doesn't actually match the rating I know, but that'll come later...I was watching everything in my head like an episode as I was typing, to the point where it feels like I didn't write it :P thanks for the follows! This being my 1****st**** story I got really excited :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – An Accidental Slip**

Later that evening at the guild, Gajeel found himself surrounded by the familiar group of 'friends' that he and Shrimp usually sat with. The group had gotten back half an hour before and Levy had instinctually taken the seat directly next to Gajeel when she'd seen him sitting staring into space. She was one of the only four mages he allowed to sit beside him without him grunting, fidgeting or getting up and walking away from. He didn't really mind Titania or Mira's company; they usually let him sit in silence. The fourth was Juvia, and that was simply because he'd known her so long that he noticed how much _less_ annoying she was now that the rain had stopped constantly falling around her, on top of that she'd finally hooked her 'Gray-sama'. Thank god. Hell Gajeel almost 'liked' her when she was in her _rational_ serious mood.

As Gajeel shouted out over the din for another pint, the guild door opened and the little female dragon slayer with long dark blue hair made her way into the guild with her little white exceed at her side. She walked over to the group and realised there were no seats left. She started to look over at the other tables to see if there were any seats she could borrow, but before she could take her first step in the direction of an empty seat Gajeel unthinkingly wrapped his overly strong right arm around Levy's unbelievably small waist and popped her on his right knee. Everyone stared at the two of them but Levy unblinkingly continued her pointers to Lucy about the new chapter, totally unaware of what had just happened.

Wendy hovered for a minute and then gently placed her tiny bottom on the warm, now vacant, seat. Gajeel then realised why everyone was staring at them. _'Shit. I've never done that in front of the others before. How the fuck am I gonna explain what I just did?! Levy doesn't even seem bothered – she usually gets that cute little pink colour appearing on her cheeks when I do that 'til I put my head on hers and she goes back to reading her book to me...'_ Gajeel could feel the eyes of the whole guild now, causing him to shift slightly. Bad idea. Not only did Levy suddenly become aware of the groups' stares, Gajeel found himself in an awkward position as Shrimp had slid a little when he'd shifted – moving her towards his now slightly aware crotch.

Gajeel, trying to ignore the strange feeling he now had – one that he'd never experienced before when she'd sat, perfectly sized, in the gap left when he crossed his legs, making his knees jut out – continued the trail of the conversation that he had just accidently caused to stop. Gray, not wishing to push his luck after a long day of shopping with Juvia, took the hint and the lead of the conversation with it.

Levy meanwhile was more of a 'red' than her usual 'pink' as she realised how close she was to Gajeel, his right arm wrapped wonderfully around her waist, and if she leant back, even just slightly, she'd be able to feel his amazingly chiselled body against her back. She felt the continued longing to lean back as she inhaled his incredibly indulgent scent as it continued curling itself around her, enveloping her. She hoped, completely embarrassed, that neither Gajeel nor the rest of the group realised what she was thinking. She glanced at Lu-chan and got an encouraging smile back. _'Lu-chan! How on Earthland do you manage to have Natsu's head on your lap when he's feeling travelsick?! I can't even manage sitting __**this**__ close to Gajeel! What if he notices?! He'll laugh at me if he finds out...I'm just a weak, little bookworm and he's a tall, sexy, muscled, power-house of an iron dragon slayer – why would he want me?!'_ Levy thought, holding back the tears that threatened to leave her large, slightly red-tinged, brown eyes.

Gajeel sensed a change in Shrimp and decided that it was maybe time to walk her home – she had just come back from a four day mission with Team Shadow Gear yesterday, she was probably just tired. He leaned close into her ear and asked quietly if she was tired and wanted to head home to bed yet. Natsu and Wendy, being fellow dragon slayers, overheard him and looked at him with surprise at his sudden forwardness by suggesting the two of them heading back 'home' to _go to bed_. Oblivious to her friends, she blushed a little deeper as she picked up on the accidental pun and gently nodded.

Gajeel took his hand off her petite waist and waited patiently as Levy gathered her things, then _finally_ got up off his right knee – or rather 'upper thigh'. He'd felt something strange growing in him the longer she sat there, he couldn't decide if he'd wanted to push her back towards his knee or pull her delicate-looking frame up into his arms.

It had gotten dark outside while they'd been sitting drinking. Levy, in the short hour, had only managed one small glass of white wine. Gajeel on the other hand, who had been drinking since lunchtime, had had about eleven, maybe twelve, pints of the Strauss' home-brewed 6.5% beer. _'Just a little higher than the average 4.5%'_, he thought to himself, _'I should be fine to walk home.'_ He looked at the mage next to him, studying the features of the petite young woman in the silent, beauty-adoring moonlight. Damn she was cute! He usually found himself thinking this, but not quite to the extreme he was at that exact moment in time.

The strange feeling that had started before when she'd accidently slid closer to him was starting to build up a little momentum.

He felt a slight twitch as he studied her soft, blue hair. In image of his hand playing, teasingly, with her long, wavy, enticing blue hair flashed through his thoughts and he shook his head. He caught the scent of her coconut body butter that Bunnygirl had gotten her. Another twitch. _'What the fuck is going on?! This is Shrimp! I'm supposed to __**protect**__ her – not be the one she needs protection __**from**__!'_ He started to get irritated with himself, wondering where the hell this suddenly came from – he'd never thought anything like this before when it came to Shrimp.

"...would you like to come in...? ...for a coffee...? Or I still have ice cream...if you'd prefer...? ...Gajeel...?"

Asked an awkward Levy and Gajeel suddenly realised they'd made it to her little one bedroom apartment on the west side of town. Its location was one of the things Gajeel loved most about the place. Not only was it at the top of a slight hill, allowing you to see the sunset from both the bathroom and bedroom at the front of the apartment, but it was about twenty minutes from the library. Which in turn meant that Levy regularly found herself pleading with him to go book shopping with her so that he could walk her home, carrying her books and sometimes even carrying her while she was reading. It was twenty extra minutes with his little Shrimp.

Gajeel looked at the front door and thought of the comfy double bed that she sometimes let him sleep in if it was particularly late, or she was particularly drunk. He looked at Shrimp and nodded a quick 'sure', looking forward to the special iron-infused ice cream that Shrimp had made him, which maybe, if he took his time, might get him an invite to stay over.

Levy, pleased at his acceptance, opened the front door and started the accent to her upstairs apartment, unaware of the blush on her friend's face and bulge in his pants as he tried to look forward at where he was going and got a good view under the hem of the ridiculously high cut orange dress of her ass in a black lacy thong. His train of thought simply being: _'Damn she really does have nice ass! Wow, I really didn't expect her to be the black lace kind of girl, never mind a thong! Oh shit, stop fucking staring at her ass you bastard! You're supposed to be her friend that's just come up for coffee – __**not **__the guy __**trying **__to fuck her!'_

They reached the top of the never-ending stairs and stepped into the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked this! So I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow before I head to my parents' for the weekend :) Thanks everyone who's actually taking the time to read this - feeling genuinely honored! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dark Nights

**AN: Fairy Tail Belongs to the wonderful Hiro Mashima**

**Thank you so much HeartGold12 for your review – I seriously appreciate the encouragement! Thanks for the likes and follows too everyone! So here is chapter 3, hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Dark Nights**

They curled up together on her sofa with their ice cream as normal, her with vanilla and him with iron. There was a small glass of homemade kiwi juice up on the counter behind them for when Lily arrived looking for Gajeel. They finished their ice cream and Levy headed into the bedroom calling behind her that she was going to go for a bath so if he wanted a shower he should go now. Gajeel walked into the bathroom realising that this meant that the assumption that he'd be staying had already been made – even if it was only half nine and she was sober. He shut the door behind him with a small smile on his face.

Not sure if he'd went for a shower or not, Levy knocked and stuck her head round the bathroom door when he'd responded with a simple 'yeah?' She started to ask if he was going to have a shower and stopped mid-sentence. She took in the gorgeous abs, the giant pecs, and the glorious, studded muscular arms. It certainly wasn't the first time she'd seen Gajeel in his boxers, but she couldn't help revelling in the sight every time she did. She realised she was staring and looked up at his handsome, sexy, studded face with a slight blush across her own. He stood there with a bemused smirk on his lips just above the two studs.

"Like what you see, Shrimp?" He asked, knowing he did actually have some impressive muscles that often caused even guys to stare at him.

"Sorry!" she blurted out, "I was just going to ask if you were going for a shower – I didn't mean to stare!"

"Yes, I am going for a shower. If you'd come in a minute later you might have gotten a little more than you'd wanted," he teased, knowing that he could make her blush. He knew she'd only be embarrassed at _seeing_ him naked; it's not as if she'd actually _want_ to.

"I'm really sorry!" she replied backing out, face redder than Erza's hair, "I'll just leave you to it..."

"You can join me if you really want!?" He joked as she quickly shut the door behind her.

Gajeel switched the shower on and slipped out of his boxers and under the hot water. He felt the soothing water trickle down his arms and legs as he stood there for a moment with his eyes closed. He proceeded to wash his long raven black hair with the shampoo he'd brought over a couple of months ago. He heard Levy's voice and assumed Lily had finally arrived having realised they'd left and Gajeel wasn't at their little place on the outskirts of town. He smirked again at how cunning his little exceed was – right now he'd be cuddled into Shrimp on the sofa getting scratched behind the ears whilst drinking the kiwi juice made especially for him; you wouldn't think that his little black chibi exceed turned into a hulking great big muscular cat not much smaller than Gajeel himself! Yip, Lily had it made.

Gajeel stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower half. He picked his crumpled clothes off the floor and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, calling to Levy that that was him out of the bathroom. Levy took the hint and slipped into the bathroom, leaving the sleepy little black exceed curled up on the sofa.

When Levy left the bathroom half an hour later she was surprised to see Gajeel still sitting up on the sofa, Lily cradled in his large, comforting arms. She took in the sight and sighed at how adorable the rough dragon slayer could be when it came to his little exceed. She was so happy that he let her see this side of him, even if it would never be directed at her. She walked past the end of sofa and into the kitchen area where she flicked the kettle on, readying two mugs for the hot chocolate.

"I thought you two would already be in bed," Levy stated.

"Gihe, couldn't head to bed without you! How's Lily gonna cuddle into you if he's asleep and you're not?!" He teased.

They both laughed and looked at the little exceed who was starting to stir as he slowly became aware of the voices he loved so much. Lily sat up in Gajeel's arms, rubbing his eyes and looked around him. Gajeel promptly handed him the forgotten glass of kiwi juice and the exceed sipped away happily, watching the two mages with curiosity, wondering if tonight would be the night that everything finally clicks into place for the stubborn, blind fools that make up his little family within Fairy Tail.

...

Levy could feel Gajeel's warm arms wrapped around her as she lay in the dark with her eyes closed. She felt him nibble at her neck, her ear and start to turn her around in his arms. Yes, this was it – what she'd yearned for for so long! Gajeel was finally making a move! She felt his soft caressing lips on hers and then he slowly moved down her body – it was more than she could take. She could feel herself about to groan as his wonderful caresses...

"Shrimp. Shrimp!"

"What?!" She sat up in the bed, almost clashing heads with the iron dragon slayer that was leaning over her, a look of concern across his handsome features.

"You were sweating like mad! Lily woke me up 'cause he was worried about you, what were you dreaming about?!" Gajeel questioned, not knowing how to comfort her, not even sure if she needed comforted.

Levy shook her head, cheeks flushed; knowing she could never tell him about what she had just thought was actually real! She'd had the dream so many times before, but never when Gajeel had actually been staying over. Maybe she should stop letting him sleep in her bed when he was here, but after almost eight months he'd probably wonder what he'd done to upset her – heavens, he'd probably even empty his drawer and take his toothbrush and shampoo from the bathroom thinking she didn't want him around anymore!

Levy took the little black exceed into her arms once again, nuzzling his head and muttering into his soft fur that she was fine. She fell back onto the pillow closing her eyes, aware of Gajeel's disbelieving stare. Gajeel gently patted her head, and muttered a soft 'night Shrimp' before rolling over in the bed and falling back asleep, resisting the urge to roll the other way and wrap his strong arms around her in an attempt to keep her nightmares at bay, not knowing that it wasn't a nightmare that needed purged from her dark dreams.

* * *

**So! Hope you like the 'typical night' at Levy's! Sorry if everyone was a little disappointed, but trust me – it's not finished yet! Going to my parents' was cancelled so you won't have to wait long for the next chapter ;) Hope you're still enjoying this – Sketcher1994**


	4. Chapter 4 - Bitter Coffee

**AN: Fairy Tail still belongs to the wonderful, imaginative Hiro Mashima.**

**Thanks HeartGold12 and Rakasa for the reviews! :D I'm so glad you're enjoying this! :D**

**Thanks for all the likes and follows, they're seriously appreciated! So, here's chapter 4 as promised – hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Bitter Coffee**

Gajeel stared into the cute face of the peacefully sleeping solid script mage as he lay as still as he could in the bed, trying not to wake her or the little exceed. After twenty minutes he decided that he'd get up and make the breakfast – it was his turn after all. Levy had made pancakes with iron-infused honey last week. He loved the fact she took the time to create all these delicious foods for him, all he had to do was grind up the iron to fill up the jar of 'iron dust' she used – in fact, she even made him use the iron that she made using her own magic especially for him! She still puts a little heart at the centre of the 'o' like she did on Tenrou Island. Gajeel tensed as he remembered how close they'd all come to being killed by the legendary dragon four years before, or eleven for those of the guild that were left behind. Gajeel let a small smile appear at the corner of his mouth as he thought of Al and Bis' now not-so-little Asuka.

Gajeel opened the fridge and pulled out the breakfast pack they'd bought a couple of days before when Shrimp had needed grocery shopping after getting back from her mission. He really did need to learn to cook _something_ special for her – especially since she put in so much effort into things like kiwi juice and iron ice cream. He didn't really do anything for her, he thought feeling slightly annoyed with himself, forgetting in the process about how many times he'd protected her, carried her stuff for her, or even carried Levy herself since he'd joined Fairy Tail. Gajeel placed the frying pan on the cooker and emptied the contents of the pack into it. There was supposed to be enough for four but there never was.

Levy could smell the sausages as she lay in bed. She hadn't wanted Gajeel to move so she'd stayed still with her eyes closed, trying to keep her heart and breathing steady, fully aware of his gaze. She'd almost tried to stop him when she'd felt him move, but she knew it would just be awkward if she'd just suddenly pulled on his arm to make him come back to bed when she'd made him think that she was still asleep. Anyway, it wasn't as if they were lying there doing anything, she very much doubted he'd want to do anything anyway...she was just an overly short, weak little bookworm after all.

Levy squeezed the sleeping exceed in her arms, causing him to wake with a start. She apologised, but he hugged her back as he realised she'd gotten upset again. He knew she hadn't realised 'Shrimp' was Gajeel's way of showing he cared, not just him teasing her about her height. He knew Gajeel loved the way he could fit her perfectly into him when they were sitting reading or carry her, curled up, in one arm. However Lily's paws were tied as he knew he just had to wait for the two of them to really wake up.

Gajeel started to plate up the breakfast when he heard Shrimp starting to move. She appeared out of the bedroom in her strappy little yellow pyjama top and orange shorts, which weren't really any longer than the dress Shrimp had been wearing yesterday, Gajeel found himself thinking. He patted her on the head, grunting 'morning' and handed her a plate, trying not to stare at her ass in her tiny orange cotton shorts as she moved towards the sofa where she plopped herself down, saying a quick 'thanks' and hiding the blush rising on her cheeks as she felt his eyes studying her while he just stood there in his black boxers.

After breakfast Levy slipped into the bedroom to get dressed while Gajeel strolled into the bathroom with Lily on his shoulder to brush their teeth. Lily turned into his large, human-sized form and picked up his toothbrush, waiting for Gajeel to finish with the toothpaste. He looked at his partner who just stood there, looking in the mirror.

"What does Shrimp think of my piercings?" He asked out of the blue, "and what about my hair?"

"What?" Responded Lily, totally taken aback. _'Gajeel doesn't care what anyone thinks, hell I doubt he's ever even thought about how he looks to other people before!'_ The exceed thought to himself, totally confused.

"Shrimp. What does she think when she sees me? ...you know...when she wakes up and sees my face next to her in the morning...does it scare her...?" He asked, clearly slightly worried.

"I believe Levy-san finds your face very intriguing," Lily answered honestly.

"Really?" Gajeel looked at the exceed trying to work out if he was telling the truth.

The exceed looked at his friend and nodded, promptly put the toothbrush back in its holder having finished brushing his teeth and shrunk back to his chibi form. Just then Levy knocked and asked if they were done because she needed into the bathroom, Gajeel nodded with a smirk saying that he'd better go get dressed anyway since he couldn't really walk her to the guild in his boxers.

Levy shut the door behind them and picked up her toothbrush. She stood there wondering what had taken them so long this morning, worrying that if they were much later Lu-chan would start to think she'd forgotten that they were meeting for coffee. She finished brushing her teeth and picked up her hairbrush on the way out of the bathroom. She'd just have to brush her hair on the way to the guild, she was sure Gajeel would stop her from falling if she lost her balance while she was trying to multitask.

...

Levy sat listening to her friend complain about waking up with Natsu and Happy in her bed again – she still couldn't understand why her friend complained about it so much, they both knew she had a crush on Natsu by this point. Lucy had come close to telling him so many times but she was just too concerned about how he'd react. She didn't want to make things awkward. She kinda liked that he'd suddenly jump in through her window at any time of the day, or sneak into her bed at night. She just didn't want the fun things to suddenly stop, like having a laugh at the guild – and what would happen when they went on missions together? It just wasn't worth the risk.

"Lu-chan, just explain to him _calmly_ that it makes you feel uncomfortable when he does that and he'll stop. He cares about you and would be upset that he's making you feel that way. At least until you're ready to tell him how you feel." Levy advised, thinking she should maybe listen to her own advice, recalling the moment at the guild the night before.

"Maybe you're right, Levy-chan. How's things with you and Gajeel?" she asked with an almost knowing look, "I see he walked you to the guild this morning. Isn't his place on the other side of town? I'd ask if he slept on your couch but I'm more interested in how he got a change of clothes!?"

"Why? He just took some out the drawer like he usually does." Replied a slightly confused Levy, wondering what was so strange about it.

"THE DRAWER?! Levy-chan, he has a _drawer?_ I thought the two of you were still 'just friends'!? How long has he had a drawer at your place?!" questioned a shocked Lucy at high speed.

"Huh...? Well, em...I guess a couple of months...? He's had a toothbrush at mine for, I guess, the last seven months? What's so weird about that? And we _are_ just friends, Lu-chan – Gajeel doesn't like me that way, remember?" replied a slightly confused and dejected Levy.

"A couple of _months?_ And he's has a _toothbrush_ there for about _seven?_ Levy-chan, the two of you are in a _relationship!_" Lucy exclaimed, ecstatic for her friend.

"No, Lu-chan, I just feel bad at making him walk all the way across town after he's been nice enough to walk me home. He just sleeps on the other side of the bed – he never comes onto my side or tries to do anything. Like I said, he doesn't like me that way!" Levy explained feeling increasingly dejected about her situation.

Lucy just nodded, not as convinced as her friend but deciding to let it go. She'd just have to let her best friend work it out for herself.

* * *

**AN: And again, slight lack of, em, a good 'M' between Gajeel and Levy – got to keep the suspense going! ;) Hope you're still enjoying this, and ta-dah: NaLu has had a little bit of input now. There is some more to come if they're the only reason you started reading this :) And if evidence is needed that Gajeel was not OOC and ****_does_**** care about how Levy feels – watch the water park ova! Especially the bit before the aquarium, they're just too cute! XD Reviews, likes and follows are very much still met with excitement O:) Next chapter should be up about the same time tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Friendly Chatter

**AN: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of it characters! (I have created 1 character for this chapter, extremely minor – don't worry!)**

**Thank you Rasaka for the encouragement! Thanks 'Guest' – I was hoping someone else would love it as much as I did! Sorry LilliumP for not seeing your review – I'm still working this out! The only one as close to Lily as Gajeel is Levy – Lily is totally a GaLe shipper because he'd have a totally awesome happy family! (I totally agree with them being 'cute'!) So here's the next chapter – enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Friendly Chatter**

Gajeel sat at the table, pint in hand, staring at the two buffoons fawning over Shrimp's magnificence. _'You'd think they'd only just fucking noticed. How the fuck does she manage to put up with them constantly being like that?! The fast freak's even fucking married now! Why doesn't his wife say something?!' _He cursed away in his head, glancing at the laughing red-headed waitress serving the table next to him. Lily, sensing the tension building around his partner, decided to fly over to his friend to see if he could break the solid script mage's daze, having zoned out due to having heard it all many times before while she and her two friends were growing up.

"Lily?!" exclaimed the surprised Levy as the exceed landed neatly on her lap.

Three sets of male eyes fell on the exceed, almost turning green with envy.

"What are you reading now, Levy-san?" the exceed inquired, saving the poor solid script mage.

Levy, glad of a _real_ conversation, instead of the non-stop praise brought on by the recent mission that her teammates had _finally_ recovered from, gladly answered and fell into the easy, natural flow the two of them usually had. Gajeel watched this with a slight glimmer of amusement on his face, having realised what his little exceed had done. He got up and walked towards the bar with a slight feeling of triumph over the other two mages.

Lucy shook her head as she seen the expression on Gajeel's face as he took the stool a couple of meters away. _'He must be pretty close to realising by now,'_ she found herself thinking. She glanced at Natsu who was sitting quietly for a change. He was sitting staring at something, but she couldn't see what. Suddenly, a chill ran down her back as the air around her got heavier. She heard a creepy, evil whisper of 'Love Rival' as the water mage took the stool behind her that was between her and Gajeel. Lucy realised that Gray just happened to be in the same direction as Natsu and felt a sense of dread come over her. She turned around.

Juvia was sitting talking to Gajeel.

Lucy just about fell off her stood in shock as she realised the water mage was completely ignoring her! She suddenly remembered that it had been almost a year since she'd last heard that creepy 'Love Rival' phrase suddenly come from behind her. Lucy let out a sigh of relief, knowing how much happier Juvia had been since Gray had finally picked up the courage to admit that he really was jealous when Lyon openly flirted with Juvia, and it wasn't 'just because she was _his_ guild-mate'. She glanced at the two mages chatting away next to her, and then went back to staring at the back of Natsu's head.

Gajeel gave the water mage a small smile as she sat down next to her, he didn't normally but he was in a good mood. She started asking about how his training with Lily had gone earlier, to which he responded by giving her a greatly detailed version of their fight while boasting about how long Lily could stay in his 'Edolas form' now. Juvia decided to slyly move Levy into their conversation by pointing out that it was cute that such a 'big, strong exceed could sit on Levy-san's knee like that', looking in the direction of the chibi Lily and petite mage sitting deep in conversation.

Gajeel glanced in the direction of his exceed on Shrimp's knee and felt slightly jealous that Lily could so easily fall into conversation with her when he found it so difficult. He enjoyed their comfortable silences, he also enjoyed their little chats or when she read to him...but they never really had a _conversation_, not like the ones that Lily had with her. He stared at the two of them and found himself wondering if he was really just intruding on their friendship. He suddenly found himself being tapped repeatedly on the arm and remembered Juvia sitting next to him.

"Juvia wonders what you were thinking, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia prodded.

"Huh? I was just wondering why Lily likes sitting talking to Shrimp so much." He replied, a little overly blunt to his friend.

"Juvia seen you walk to the guild this morning. You were walking with Lily and Levy-san, from the direction of Levy-san's home." Juvia continued to prod, brushing off any offence any other person may have naturally felt at his attitude.

"Huh? Oh yeah. We stayed over last night after I walked her home. She makes pretty good iron ice cream." He stated, having a hunch as to where this was going.

"Juvia wonders if you stayed in Levy-san's bed again? And if maybe you have _kissed_ Levy-san yet?" Juvia questioned, hoping to get a positive answer from her friend so that she could finally see him truly happy, having known him since they both joined Phantom Lord many years before.

"What?! Yeah I slept in her bed like I normally do, but why would there be anything different? It was just a normal night. We sat on the sofa chatting, got ready for bed and fell asleep – why the hell would I _kiss_ her?!" He responded, a little louder than he meant too. He gained a surprised expression from Lucy and a huge grin from Natsu who'd snapped out of his trance at overhearing the juicy gossip.

Gajeel's face flushed a light pink as he realised the other two had heard his outburst and looked around to make sure no-one else had noticed what had just happened. He looked back at his friends and wondered why he'd gotten so embarrassed; he and Shrimp hadn't done any weird that should be embarrassing, right? He searched his friends' faces for an answer.

"So you really are sleeping with Levy?" Natsu asked, a little too loudly for the iron dragon slayer's liking, not even sure why he was suddenly trying to keep it quiet when it hadn't even crossed his mind to before.

"Ne, is it true?!" The white haired barmaid was suddenly standing in front of him, her ring dazzling him slightly as the light refracted off its perfectly cut surfaces.

"Huh? What of it?" He asked, trying to stop the hairs from rising on the back of his neck.

"You keep telling us that there's nothing between the two of you, but you're sleeping in her bed? With her? How long have you been..."

"Gajeel, I'm heading home now." Levy cut in across Mira, resisting the urge to glare at her friends who'd potentially just ruined everything by making Gajeel think about their 'relationship'. As non-existing as it was, she didn't want it to change.

"Gihi, I'm just coming Shrimp – Lily'll be getting tired by now after all that training today." With that Gajeel got off his bar stool and glanced at the water mage, knowing she'd given him a couple of things to think about.

* * *

**Hehe, yip – Jet is married! He reminds me a lot of a friend of mine so I wanted to give him a happy ending, sorry if that annoyed anyone...I had a bit of writer's block for a couple of days before I even managed to start this chapter. I only had an idea of the setting, I hadn't even planned poor Gajeel's interrogation but once I started typing the internal TV took over! Though it was only fair for Gajeel to get trapped into this conversation at the guild, and of course Levy was annoyed with her friends! She was 'happy', she wanted to be 'happier' but she wasn't going to risk the guy that made her 'happy'. So, what's going through poor Gajeel's head now? Am I even going to tell you? Have we reached a juicy part or a dead-end after all those questions?! Thanks again for reading! Reviews, likes and follows are all very much appreciated! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! **


	6. Chapter 6 - The Black T-Shirt

**AN: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima! **

**Hehe, thanks Alissa3! Of course there was more! ;) It's all typed out – I'm just being mean and making people wait so I can (hopefully) get some constructive criticism :) I've been so surprised and ecstatic about all the positive reviews! XD I couldn't believe it when my story reached 7 reviews, 11 favourites and 21 followers! I hadn't expected anyone to actually want to read my story...so thank you so much everyone! :')**

**Well, here's the next chapter as promised – the moment of truth: will things with Gajeel and Levy turn into a soft juicy lemon? Or become as hard and cold as Gajeel's Fist of the Iron Dragon?! Or maybe, just maybe, Levy might get to keep her little slice of heaven...?**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Black T-Shirt**

They reached Levy's front door and stopped. They'd walked all the way there in silence. Levy silently cursed her friends for their medalling in her business and turned to Gajeel. She was about to ask if he wanted to come up, explaining that the ice cream wouldn't have set yet but she'd made some 'iron chip cookies' as well when she'd gotten back from meeting Lucy, but she just stood there, confusion clearly showing across her face as she looked up at her devilishly handsome companion. Gajeel was just standing there with an expectant look on his face. _'Is he waiting for me to unlock the door so we can both go up? He actually wants to?! Maybe he wasn't just being polite? Gajeel? Maybe he does like me?! Maybe Lu-chan was right...no, he's just gotten into the habit of coming up. I always invite him up, well, at least since that time I caught him in the tree outside my apartment after he'd walked me home eleven months ago...'_ Levy giggled to herself and turned to unlock to door.

Gajeel followed Levy up the stairs wondering why she'd suddenly started giggling and hugging Lily tighter. He'd been so annoyed at the idea of an inside joke between Lily and his Shrimp, he almost didn't notice the cookies that Shrimp handed to him as she grabbed her new book out of her bag. Gajeel looked at the book, wondering why she hadn't asked him to go book shopping with her when she dropped down onto his lap and curled up, the sound of her smooth, heavenly voice soothing his ears after a night at the guild as she settled down to read to him.

...

The hot water trickled down his front as he stood with the water hitting him full in the face. He knew it was time to wake himself up from the fantasy world that Shrimp sent him to when she read to him so that he could get ready for bed. The questions from earlier in the night came flooding back to him. He maybe should talk to Shrimp about them. She was smart.

Gajeel finished in the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and head out of the bathroom and straight into the bedroom. He stood there for a moment, eyes trained on Shrimp's petite figure under the covers. She looked so small and innocent. No wonder he wanted to protect her, to never leave her side. She was so goddamn cute and innocent looking – how could anyone _not_ want to protect her! Gajeel walked around to the far side of the bed, quietly took a clean pair of boxers out of his drawer and put them on. He slid his eyes over Shrimp's sleeping body again, trying to decide if he should risk waking her by getting into bed or just leave quietly.

He slipped into the bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping mage or the little exceed in her arms. He slid closer to her and gently wrapped his right arm around her waist, unknowingly knocking Lily awake. Lily, now awake, slipped out of the bed soundlessly without drawing the attention of his partner, and went to curl up on the comfy cushions on the sofa in the livingroom.

Levy felt the lack of warmth against her chest and stirred slightly. She slowly became aware of the heavy arm wrapped around her waist. She was dreaming again. She rolled over, planning to take full advantage of her dream like she always did – plenty of kisses between her and tall, dark and handsome. He didn't exactly look like 'prince charming', but she knew he was not only what she needed, but what she _wanted_. She loved the never-ending kisses he gave her in her dreams. Levy placed a kiss on her Gajeel's lips, it felt so much better than she remembered from her previous dreams, and the passion became so intense!

She felt her body getting hotter. She let out a small groan. He laid a trail of kisses down her neck, across her collar bone...she was getting so excited – it felt so amazing, it had never felt this good before! He unclipped her bra and slid it off. He'd never done that before...

"Gajeel...?" It came out as a tiny whimper.

He licked her nipple seductively and started nibbling, even sucking it. It felt so real she couldn't believe it! He started to fondle her other breast in his left hand, while the other hand caressed her back while holding her close to him. She took in his delicious scent as the heat in the room started to rise. She was trying hard to resist the urge to grind against his amazing body.

She felt something hard against the inside of her thigh.

"Gajeel?" She said, unsure now of what was happening. It was all so much more intense, more real, so much more _amazing_ than she'd ever dreamt before, she didn't even think she was capable of dreaming this!

"Shrimp...?" Gajeel panted in the sexiest voice she had ever heard.

She _couldn't_ have imagined that.

"Is this real...?" She asked.

"Huh?" Gajeel suddenly stopped and looked up at Shrimp, confused.

Gajeel stared at her. He had no idea why he'd kissed her back, or why he'd suddenly felt such a strong impulse to taste every inch of her body, to abuse his power over her that he hadn't even known he had 'til she'd started groaning and even tried to say his name. She'd kissed him first and now she was asking if this was real?! He felt the heat coming off her body.

"Gihi, I know what you were dreaming about last night!" He swooped down and placed a passionate, hungry kiss on Shrimp's delicious, plump lips as her brown eyes shot wide in realisation.

Levy lay there, both confused and aroused. She sat wondering at which point her dream had become a reality. She realised _Gajeel_ was kissing _her_. She melted into the deep, passionate kiss and the dragon slayer grinned as she licked his bottom lip. He allowed her entry to his mouth before starting again on devouring her body.

Levy couldn't believe the pure ecstasy she was feeling as he continued nibbling and suckling on her other breast while caressing the first. She almost felt disappointed as he left them to continue kissing and biting her abdomen. She felt him slide his thumbs under the sides of her underwear and start to slide them down her smooth legs. She felt his hands slide back up and push her legs apart.

She felt him stop.

She felt like screaming at him. What was wrong with her?! She felt so damn good and he just stopped, letting her sit there. She looked at him. There was a slight blush across his handsome, studded face as he knelt over her, knees either side of her. He rolled over onto his back. Levy sat up and looked at him. He didn't look back at her. He just lay there in his black boxers, staring at the ceiling while she sat there next to him, completely naked and her legs spread. Had he done it for a laugh? Was he just making fun of her?! Rage and embarrassment rose up in her. How dare he do that to her?!

"Shrimp...its...I have to go." Gajeel got up off the bed and grabbed some clothes out the bottom drawer before walking out the bedroom.

Levy pulled the covers back over herself and started to cry. '_What the hell just happened? Why did he do that?! Did I do something wrong?! Was it all just a joke?! Why am I crying?! It's just stupid Gajeel, he doesn't care about me! Why would he?! I'm just a weak pathetic bookworm and he's a...he's a...'_ Levy stopped mid-thought as the realisation hit her.

She jumped out of bed and pulled the nearest thing she could find in the dark over her head. She ran out of the bedroom and towards the front door, calling after the dragon slayer she loved. Gajeel stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he heard the door at the top open and Shrimp calling his name.

And what a sight he seen!

Her blue hair was dishevelled, no longer the smooth, taunting wavy locks that tormented him. She was wearing his black t-shirt that came down to her knees – still crumpled from having been left in a pile on her bedroom floor when he'd came in from the bathroom after his shower – looking totally different to how she looked in her seductively cute, short dresses, skirts or shorts that she pranced around in, tormenting him daily. This wasn't his cute little Shrimp calling his name, tears streaming down her cheeks.

This was his hot as fuck Levy.

And she was calling him back to bed.

* * *

**So! Haha, how many seen that 'long-awaited' chapter coming?! Hope I did ok at it! If you don't get why Gajeel stopped, don't worry – the next (and final) chapter will be posted tomorrow! :) And yes, there will be more NaLu if they are the reason you're reading this! Granted I wouldn't be surprised if you've given up on the subtle NaLu in this yet, there is a point to them ;) Oh, and I posted a little GaLe sonnet this morning for anyone wanting to read the ramblings of someone who didn't sleep last night O:)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Innocence and the Devil

**AN: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all its characters.**

**And so, I give you the final chapter of From Amongst the Rafters:**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Innocence and the Devil**

Lucy sat at the bar talking to the girls, Natsu's arm around her neck while he glared at Gray who was sitting on a bar stood with Juvia on his lap, her arms tightly around the neck of her 'Gray-sama'. Lucy gave her new boyfriend a peck on the cheek as Erza and Mira asked about how the two of them had finally gotten together. Her answer simply being 'Natsu got drunk' while she waited patiently until her best friend arrived at the guild to join the noisy group of Fairy Tail's gossiping girls at the bar.

About three o'clock in the afternoon Levy finally appeared in through the heavy wooden guild doors. Lucy spun around on her barstool, hoping to finally let the out the wonderful information she'd been holding in all day. She looked at Levy, surprise in her eyes. Levy was wearing a long sleeved yellow top and matching pump shoes. That wasn't the bit that surprised her. It was what was matched with her black leather skirt – the black material of _Gajeel's _black bandana against her blue hair, the black bandana that he'd been wearing just the day before!

"Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed as she seen the bandana.

The little blue haired mage flushed a deep pink colour as she walked over to the group, grinning like crazy at the sight of what looked like 'Natsu and Lu-chan' at the bar among their group of friends .

"What happened?" she nodded at Natsu while questioning her friend. Natsu blushed various shades of pinks and reds, causing Lucy to take the hint to start her tale.

"Natsu got a little drunk last night and climbed in my window," the others looked at her clearly thinking 'well, what's different about that? He climbs in your window everyday', "He, eh-hem, climbed into my bed and...put his arms around me...I woke up and was about to kick him out the bed and shout at him but he was already falling asleep – he looked so cute! And then he...he mumbled quietly to me 'I love you Luce'...and he fell asleep. When he woke up in the morning..."

"Luce said 'I love you too, idiot!' and kissed me," Natsu finished for her, kissing her full on the lips.

The group of girls cooed, awed and sighed over their friends' story, calling to the rest of the guild that they needed to celebrate the happy new couple. Levy grinned at her best friend and her best friend grinned back, unbelievably happy. The rest of that afternoon and most of the evening was spent in the usual Fairy Tail celebration style – lots of booze, dancing, singing, shouting and fighting, breaking most of the chairs in the guild as usual. Later in the evening when everyone was starting to pass out drunk on the guild's tables and floor, Lucy pulled Levy across to a table in the corner by the fire, neither of them really having drunk much.

"So, Levy-chan, why were you here late today?" the blonde asked innocently.

"I slept in and decided to make brunch instead of breakfast, Lu-chan" Levy answered just as innocently, but completely truthfully.

"And what about your interesting choice of bandana?" Lucy asked, slightly annoyed that her friend was keeping her in suspense.

"Huh? Oh! Gajeel seen my skirt and said I could borrow it since it would go well with my skirt," Levy replied with a grin on her face.

"And where _is_ said Gajeel today? He missed mine and Natsu's party!"

To that Levy just grinned and pointed up into the rafters above them. Lucy looked up to see the iron dragon slayer sitting up in the rafters, grinning down at them both, chibi Lily by his side.

Gajeel dropped down from the rafters and landed next to the two mages sitting by the fire.

"I like to keep an eye on my mate from a high vantage point. Even if she's with you, Bunnygirl."

"MATE?!"

**_Yonde kurete arigatō, min'na!_** (Thanks for reading, everyone!)

* * *

**Hehe, I know it was a short chapter! This story when I sat down to write it two and a half weeks ago was supposed to be a one-shot of between 3500 and 5000 words – oops? It ended up taking me a week to write, writing 2-3 chapters at a time, with 2 days of writer's block in the middle... I'm really happy that so many people enjoyed it! So, now I'm not entirely sure what to do with myself, other than revise, so if you have any suggestions – just let me know! Thank you so much everyone!**

**(Oh, and the point of the 'cute little NaLu' story was for contrast, Gajeel being older, he seemed less likely to do the 'cute teenager stuff' – well, he's already living with her! So Lucy is Natsu's 'girlfriend', Levy is Gajeel's 'mate'! i.e. title of the chapter. The title of the story comes from the when we met Gajeel - in the anime - he attacked Fairy Tail from the rafters of Phantom Lord, and I, genuinely, accidentally had Gajeel drop from the rafters to protect _his_ little Fairy. Also some of the points from the first chapter - of this story - come around again at the end ;) )**


End file.
